You
by PancaekPirate
Summary: He can't help wanting him. Who's he to go against what feels natural? even when it's lust not love.


Some DionysusxPercy for you. =)

…You…

He wandered across the quiet field, moonlight shone down onto him, the woods were far off in every direction and the night air was silent. The demigod knew what he wanted to do, he wasn't sure it would work but he had to try. He stood in the centre of the field and stared at the small object in his hand, rolling it between his fingers.

He didn't know when he had started to lust after Dionysus, but he had, maybe the god just _did it _for him, maybe it was his rampaging teenage hormones, he'd spent long enough trying to figure it out but came to no solid conclusion, he decided to just go with it. It was the cause of his breakup with the daughter of Athena, after numerous arguments. He never cheated on her, but he couldn't exactly deny that he preferred men. Percy wasn't sure where that went onto lusting after the wine god.

He knew there were no feelings involved, he didn't love the god, he wasn't even sure that he even liked him. No, he just wanted, _needed_ to be taken by him, forcefully if necessary.

He sighed and contemplated the object in his palm, he'd stolen it from Dionysus' private plot. A perfect green grape. He hadn't been obliterated by the grumpy god, so he assumed he didn't know.

He lifted the grape to his lips, severely hoping that it would work. He pushed it into his mouth and bit down, the taste of sweet wine flooded his mouth. He swallowed the grape and felt a burning feeling in his stomach. His eyes looked around him, after a minute he began to lose hope, perhaps the god just didn't notice, or didn't care. But as soon as the thought passed his mind a hand threaded into his hair, ragging his head backwards.

"What do you think you're doing Jackson?" Percy saw the object of his desires behind him, those piercing purple eyes boring into his very soul. He had the demigod leant backward, looking up at him. He wasn't sure what to make of his expression, it wasn't one of an insolent demigod who had been caught after stealing. There was fear but was that... Joy? Desire? Lust? Perhaps a mix of all of them.

"Getting your attention." the god didn't release his grip, preferring to keep the 18 year old exactly where he wanted him, within his grasp, throat bared and vulnerable.

"You have it. What do you want?" he asked firmly. The sea green eyes shone brightly, he could see it now, burning desire in his eyes, lust throbbing in every fibre of his body.

"You." Dionysus stared at him and Percy watched him intently for a approval, or disapproval, whatever, just anything. The god considered for a moment.

"You _want _me? I harbour no romantic feelings for you, child." there was nothing discernible in his voice of his intentions.

"And I hate you." Dionysus gazed into the demigod's intense stare, it was as confident and devious as ever before. He wanted no strings attached sex? He contemplated it. His body was desirable. He'd been able to put up with his personality. His attitude this night so far was sort of a turn on, he wondered where he could take it...

He gave Percy's hair a fierce tug making him flinch in pain, for the split second his eyes were closed he changed into his true Greek form, slim and muscled. He was happy to see that Percy's stare hadn't changed, though his body hadn't changed _that_ much, just a little fat trimming. "Good." Dionysus studied him a moment before forcing his lips against Percy's, he felt the demigod weaken a little at the knees and groan slightly into the kiss. When he pulled back he smirked. "Then what do you offer me, demigod?" he released Percy's hair. The mortal twisted to face him before dropping to his knees, he stared up submissively at the god, making the divine being smirk down at him. "It's a start." Dionysus unfastened his trousers and pulled out his large semi-erect cock, giving it a few strokes as he stared domineeringly at Percy. "Suck it." The demigod didn't need to be told, he wanted to, but the command thrilled them both. He raised a hand, holding the god's thick length as he started taking it into his mouth, he'd done this before, he knew what to do.

He could feel it fully hardening under his lips. He struggled taking it all in, Dionysus was big, clearly, _body of a Greek god, _meant more than just your muscles. He moved tongue in intricate patterns along the bottom of the length, each time he pulled back to the tip he swirled his tongue over the head flicking it into the slit and then repeated his entire process.

The god looked down, watching Percy intently work his length, he had some skill, it was true. But he couldn't let him have it too easy, he pushed Percy out of his comfort zone, gripping his hair and thrusting into his mouth, grunting inaudibly as he felt himself hit the back of Percy's throat.

The demigod gagged when he felt Dionysus push himself into his mouth, but he continued to service him. The god smirked as he looked at him, eyes closed in concentration and cheeks red in blush. He held onto the dark hair as he thrusted harder,

Percy let him just use his mouth. He felt his own hardness throb painfully against his jeans. He reached down and palmed the bulge, instinctively rolling his hips against his hand. He moaned shamelessly around the god's length. "Don't touch yourself." Dionysus ordered. But it was too late, Percy already reached the point of no return, eyes rolling back and groaning as he came into his underwear. The god pulled himself from Percy's mouth. "disobedient whelp" a guilty expression crossed the demigod's lust filled face.

Before Percy could register it Vines had twirled around his wrists, and as Dionysus stepped out of the way they pulled him forward onto his hands and knees. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the god kneel down behind him.

Dionysus hastily unfastened Percy's belt and jeans, and tugged them off his hips, pulling Percy off his knees and slipped them and the boys boxers off his legs completely. "Get up." he commanded. Percy complied quickly, pulling himself back onto his knees, wrists still securely fastened to the ground. More vines grew and wrapped around the demigods knees and ankles, pulling them further apart and displaying Percy to the god like some sort of animal.

The god smirked as he brought a hand down onto Percy's rear, the smack sending the pink flesh red. The demigod cried out, more in surprise than pain but the second time he let out a shameless moan, enjoying the sadistic treatment. The god continued the spanking, noticing that Percy had stiffened again and was readily leaking pre-cum. He trailed a finger up the inside of Percy's thigh and watched him whimper, he leaned over him and fondled his balls as the other hand rubbed his arse cheek over the sting of his spanking. "Have we learned our lesson demigod?" Percy babbled something that vaguely resembled a yes. "I can't hear you." he held his hips and landed another harsh smack on his abused rear.

"Yes!"

"Yes _master_." he corrected.

"Yes m-master." the god smirked and massaged the red flesh, making Percy groan. The vines around his wrists released him and Dionysus pulled him to kneel up in front of him. He felt a little dazed, he could feel the god's warmth radiating behind him. He felt his hands on his hips, they slid up his sides, pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the ground. The vines returned and wrapped around his forearms, binding them together and pulling them behind his back. He looked down to see one snake around his chest, around his shoulder and curl around his neck, he saw another wrap around his thigh.

Dionysus tugged on the vines holding his arms, holding it as a leash. He leaned forward and kissed Percy's shoulder delicately, trailing up his neck before nibbling his earlobe. "Have you ever been taken before Perseus?" he purred. The demigod shook his head, he'd always been the dominant one. The god studied him a moment, considering whether he should carry on.

"I'm no virgin if that's what you're asking." he eyed the god out of the corner of his eye, pulling slightly at the vine around his neck.

"Good." Dionysus snapped his fingers, making his clothes disappear and Percy felt nerves attack his stomach, he wanted this so very badly. The god yanked Percy's hips towards his own. "Because I'm not going easy on you." a smirk grew on Percy's lips, he gasped as he felt two slicked fingers push into him, their aim not to make him feel good, just to prepare him. Soon the god pried in a third, twisting and scissoring impatiently.

When he was ready Dionysus knelt down, sitting back on his feet and pulling Percy backwards onto his lap, he guided the head of his cock to Percy's entrance and pulled their hips together brutally, Percy yelped at the sudden large intrusion, involuntarily pulling at the vines around his arms as more held his lower legs alongside the god's. It was painful, Dionysus' member stretched him more than he thought possible.

The god watched Percy tense and twitch with pain. Despite what he said earlier he gave the demigod a minute to adjust, rubbing circles over the curve of his hip. When he felt him relax he started thrusting up into him and pulling Percy back to match his movements.

Percy gritted his teeth, groaning as he felt the hardness move in and out of him, but he knew Dionysus was going easy on him, it made him angry. "If you want me to scream for you, you better fuck me a damn sight harder." he growled. The god smirked evilly and started giving him what he wanted, he thrusted up into him unforgivingly, grunting every time their hips hit together. Percy arched his back, crying out and moaning into the air. "Ahhh, faster, please, Dionysus-master, please!" He felt his orgasm surge through him like fire, rivulets of his seed hitting the ground in front of them. But Dionysus didn't slow, he continued his hard thrusts, searching for his own end. He grunted into Percy's shoulder as he came, his ejaculate coating the demigod's tunnel.

He held the Percy's body as he released his vines, he smirked as he felt him drop forward, having passed out. Dionysus lifted him, pulling out his softening member. He held him and gathered their clothes before leaving.

…

Percy woke the next morning in a soft bed, on a fluffy pillow and under a puffy quilt. He blinked himself into consciousness. The room was dimly lit, it had a single window, but he could see through the slight gap in the curtains that it was still pretty dark out. The only light came from candles dotted around the room, a few on each bedside table and some across the room, He shifted and tried to sit up but cried out at the incredible pain in his rear.

"I wouldn't get up just yet if I were you." he leaned on his elbows and looked around, Dionysus was lounged on a plush regal sofa across the room, he laid with his hands behind his head, his eyes weren't even open. Percy stared at him a moment before examining where he was laid. He blushed as it occurred to him that he was in the god's bed. Deep purple sheets covered it with lilac pillows and lilac net curtains hanging over and around the four bed posts, the only gap in the veil was between the god and himself, presumably so Dionysus could have been watching him.

Every twitch of his legs made pain flare there again, he eventually gave in trying to sit up, laying back on the plush bedding. "Where am I?"

"In my bedroom, at camp." the god answered nonchalantly, not even moving. "Get some more sleep, it'll hurt less when you wake up."

"I'll be fine." Out of Percy's sight the god smiled knowingly. Percy breathed deeply and pushed himself up, trying to keep his arse out of direct contact with the bed. He slipped a hand down to his hips to feel that he was wearing his boxers, he blushed, realising that Dionysus must have put them on him while he was out. He blushed again, _out... _He'd fainted shortly after he came, he remembered the god finishing inside of him then, nothing. He spied his clothes folded neatly near the end of the bed. He swung his legs out and pushed himself onto his feet. As soon as he stood up the pain came with a vengeance, his knees buckled and he ended up on the floor. The god cracked an eye open and wore an 'I told you so' expression. "Ow." the god appeared above him.

"Need some help?"

"No." Dionysus rolled his eyes and knelt down, easily pulling Percy into his arms and back onto the bed.

"I don't know what you think of us gods, but we do take care of those we commune with." Percy narrowed his eyes, trying to offset the blush on his cheeks. "especially if we've hurt them." his eyes flickered to Percy's lower half. "don't take it to heart, my kindness stops at the door." the demigod studied him curiously. "Go back to sleep"

"It's not a good idea for me to be seen walking out of here." the god raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take you back home." he didn't give Percy a chance to reply. He walked away and laid back on the sofa.

Percy watched him and sighed before laying back down. He shifted until the pain in his backside tuned down to a dull throb.

…

He woke later in his own bed, shifting groggily. It was midday, he half wondered how he'd managed to get away with it. On his bedside table was a note and a small brown paper bag, he lifted them and read it.

_Call me again sometime._

-_D_

He opened the small bag and saw another grape. The demigod smirked as he set it aside in a draw. _Definitely._

…Fin…

Woo! Review and such. :3

And if you loved this; read my other PJ stories, there's some ApolloxPercy, PercyxNico and some ApolloxHermes. :3 *poke* you know you want to. :3


End file.
